Connections of the Heart
by PureandSimple1
Summary: A Rafe and Alison Story by Katie


  
Connections   
by Katie 

  


Rafe has been walking through the clouds of heaven for hours, trying desperately to clear his head.   
Rafe: Oh, God, give me strength. I've got to let her go, I've got to move on.   
Rafe stops and shakes his head as a solitary tear runs down his cheek.   
Rafe: But how do I let go of my soul. Alison, is my soul. My heart, my soul, my everything.   
Rafe takes a deep breath and rubs his face.   
Rafe: No. Come on, Rafe, you can't do this. She is alive, and she has a long life ahead of her. And you, well your a freaken ghost! Damnit!   
Rafe takes a deep breath.   
Rafe: Alison is down there, and God willing she will be for a very long time, and I am up here. Alison is trying to move on as she should, and I have to do the same.   
Rafe sighs as he leans up against a cloud wall.   
Rafe: I just wish I new how.   
Rafe thinks for a moment and gets an idea.   
Rafe: That's it! Alison is leaning on friends and family right now to get through this, I should do the same. I'll just go to the book of family history and look up some of my relatives. Yeah, that will help.   
Rafe sets off in search of the book. Soon he finds the large book of family history and pulls it out.   
Rafe: Wow, this book is huge.   
Rafe laughs   
Rafe: Well, Rafe what did you expect, there are tunes of people up here. This will definitely take sometime. Which is exactly what I need. I need, to get my mind off Alison.   
Rafe's face clouds with sadness as another tear falls. He shakes his head and quickly brushes it away.   
Rafe: No, Rafe. Come on, you can't be doing this. Now, you're going to sit down and look up some family. Yeah, a nice distraction.   
Rafe plops down on a cloud chair and opens the book.   
Rafe: Maybe I'll even find some of Alison's family up here, maybe look up her Great, Great, Great, grandmother Rebecca.   
Rafe shakes his head and sighs.   
Rafe: Damnit Rafe, focus!   
Rafe begins reading.   
Alison sits alone on the couch her memory wandering.   
Alison: Oh Rafe, I miss you so much.   
A tear rolls down her cheek. She brushes it away.   
Alison: I know, you wanted me to move on, I know I have to move on. I mean, I have a long life ahead of me, right? I need to make the most of it. For you, and for all the other young souls taken to soon. The only problem is I just don't know how.   
She begins sobbing.   
Alison: Oh, Rafe, this is so unfair. How do I let go of what we had? How do I let go of our love? I keep expecting you to walk through that door any second now. Every time I see a light flash I think it's you coming back to me. How do I do this!   
Alison takes a deep breath trying to pull herself together.   
Alison: Okay, now Alison you can't be doing this. Rafe can't come back down, he wants to but he can't. It's not his fault, and if he can see you, then, well, then you are just making it harder on both of you. You have to pick yourself up and figure out away to carry on. I mean, Ian is doing it, right? He's picking up the pieces of his life and moving on with it. I should do the same. But Ian has friends and family who know what he's lost. He has people to lean on. People to grieve with. I on the other hand have no one.   
She sighs in defeat.   
Alison: Livvie thinks I'm crazy for loving you, It wouldn't be fair to Jamal to go to him with this, and Jack, well since Livvie doesn't get it, going to Jack could cause him problems with Livvie . And I don't want to cause problems for anyone.   
Her eyes slowly drift around the room, and suddenly land on a photo of Lucy.   
Alison: Oh, My God that's it! I can lean on Lucy! I mean, she loved Rafe to, so she would understand, and with everything that's happened she'd believe me. I mean, since Rafe is back in heaven now I could tell her everything, couldn't I? And she really should know. I mean, Rafe was her cousin. She has a right to know what happened to him. And, and well I need her to know. Maybe it's selfish but right now I need someone to grieve with, or I'm never going to be whole again.   
Alison grabs her coat and purse and then runs out the door.   
Ed is in his office up to his ears in paper work. He sighs and leans back in his chair for a short break.   
Ed: If anyone knew the truth about heaven they wouldn't call it resting in heavenly peace.   
Ed chuckles at his joke and shakes his head. He glances over at his TV that shows him all. He sees Rafe unsuccessfully trying to focus on the book of family history, he then looks down and sees Alison desperately trying to find some way to deal with her grief. He shakes his head sadly.   
Ed: Poor kids. They are so in love.   
Ed sighs   
Ed: I guess I'm lucky. I don't have anyone. well, except for...   
Ed shakes his head.   
Ed: No, no I don't have her. She made her choice long ago. It was probably the right choice. I mean, I died so soon after, and her husband was rich and powerful. Yeah, she was right to stay with him.   
Ed sighs sadly   
Ed: Besides it makes being up here so much easier.   
He looks back at Rafe and shakes his head sadly. 

Jack is in the kitchen cooking when Livvie walks in.   
Livvie: Well, something sure smells good in here.   
Jack smiles turning to give her a quick kiss.   
Jack: Thanks, I'm making my famous stuffed shells.   
Livvie: Yummy.   
Jack nods   
Jack: Yeah. I know how much Alison likes it and I figure since she's feeling so down right now this might help. I know it's not going to fix anything, but at least it will let her know she's not alone.   
Livvie sighs and plops down in a chair.   
Livvie: No, Alison could never be alone could she.   
Jack gives her a not so pleased look.   
Jack: Come on Livvie, Alison is our friend and she's hurting right now.   
Livvie: About a guy she never should have been with in the first place!   
Jack: Says who? Livvie Rafe made her happy. Jamal and Alison were falling apart long before Rafe came into the picture. Rafe helped Alison through some really rough times, and they fell in love. Hey, it happens. And don't forget Rafe helped us get back together.   
Livvie: Oh excuse me I didn't mean to step on St. Rafe's feet.   
Jack: Okay, Livvie you know what? That's not fair. Who gave you the right to say who Alison should or shouldn't be with, and what makes you such a good judge of character anyway miss I married a vampire!   
Livvie: Don't you ever throw that at me!   
Jack: THEN STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A SELF RICHES, STUCK UP, SPOILED LITTLE BRAT! Honestly Livvie, I don't know what has happened to you lately, but you are acting like some kind of bitch, and I'm really getting sick of it.   
Livvie is silenced by his out burst.   
Livvie: Is that really how you see me?   
Jack: Well, lately that's how you've been acting. Like you know everything, like your opinion is the only one that matters, and like it doesn't matter how anyone but you feels. Alison is our friend Livvie, and weather you like Rafe or not the fact is Alison has a broken heart. Let me ask you something, lets say Alison didn't like me for some reason, would you leave me?   
Livvie shakes her head.   
Jack: And if something happened and I wasn't around who would be the first person here comforting you?   
Livvie sighs   
Jack: Who Livvie, who do you think would be the first person opening their arms to you?   
Livvie: Alison.   
Jack: So why can't you do the same for her? Why can't you be the friend she deserves? Why doesn't she have the right to grieve over someone she loves leaving? Why do you get to pick and choose the people in her life?   
Livvie: I don't okay, and you're right I haven't been a good friend, it's just, well...   
Jack: Well, what?   
Livvie sighs   
Livvie: I don't know.   
Livvie sits down and shakes her head.   
Livvie: I really have been a horrible friend haven't I?   
Jack: It's not to late to turn over a new leaf. Look, Livvie, you're a good person inside I know you are. I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't. But lately...   
Livvie: But lately I've been just awful. So, what do I do to make this right?   
Jack: Knowing Alison, it won't take much.   
Livvie nods   
Livvie: Yeah, she's very forgiving.   
Livvie stands up   
Livvie: Well, I guess it's about time I started acting like a friend, instead of an enemy.   
Jack: I'm sure she'd appreciate it.   
Livvie nods and walks to the fridge.   
Livvie: I'm going to make her a German Chocolate Cake. I'm sure she'll love it. Then we can take both the shells and the cake over and stay with her awhile.   
Jack smiles   
Jack: I'm sure she'll love that.   
Livvie nods and begins to cook.   
Jack: Hey Livvie.   
Livvie: Yeah?   
Jack: It's nice to see you acting like yourself again.   
Livvie smiles and gets to work. 

Casey is hard at work in the Conscious department of Heaven.   
Casey: No. No, don't do it Chris. Chris, you know that, that conning people out of money is wrong. Come on Chris, you're better then that. Chris, no Chris!   
Casey sighs in frustration and plops back.   
Chris: Damn it! Well, he's a hard one anyway. I don't see why they expect me to work with him, Eve should be! I mean, what am I supposed to do?!   
Casey looks up at the clock.   
Casey: Oh great, my shifts almost over.   
Just then another angel walks in.   
Casey: Boy am I ever glad to see you!   
Danielle: Hard day?   
Casey: Oh yeah. Good luck. See ya.   
Danielle: See you.   
Casey leave.   
Casey: So now what? I know! I'll go check on Ricky!   
Casey runs off to her private TV and turns it on. Ricky comes up on the screen. Casey looks at him sadly.   
Casey: Oh Ricky, I miss you so much.   
A tear runs down her cheek but she brushes it away.   
Casey: Oh enough of that! Lets see what he's up to.   
Casey watches Ricky. He is putting on a nice suit and some cologne.   
Ricky: Wow, he's sure cleaning up nice. I wonder what the occasion is?   
Ricky grabs his keys and goes. Casey watches him as he drives over to an apartment building.   
Casey: I wonder who he's going to see? I hope he's not getting himself in some kind of trouble.   
Ricky rings the door bell and a beautiful woman answers the door, dressed to the nines.   
Whitney: Hi handsome.   
Ricky: Hey beautiful.   
Ricky pulls her in close and they kiss.   
Casey stairs at the TV.   
Casey: He, he's on a date. He's moved on.   
Casey shuts off the TV. Then just stairs at it her heart breaking.   
Casey: I, I knew that he would. I mean, I wanted him two. I, I just, just didn't think it would be so, so soon. I guess, I didn't mean that much to him after all.   
Casey starts to cry but pulls herself together.   
Casey: Oh come on Casey. What did you expect for him to stand around grieving! Get over it! You are being selfish. But, but he said he loved me.   
Casey sighs not sure what to do.   
Casey: I need to talk to Rafe.   
She gets up and heads out.   
Eve is sitting at the heavenly coffee shop watching her loved ones in her lap top.   
Eve: Oh Ian I miss you so much. But I am so very thankful you weren't in that car with me. It's bad enough Danny has to grow up without me, but to lose both of us...   
Eve shakes her head sadly.   
Eve: Enough of this, I should check on Chris.   
She flips the channel and sees him going to the recovery room and begin drinking down martini after martini.   
Eve: Oh Chris, why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't you ever let me know how you felt?   
Eve takes a deep breath.   
Eve: Okay Lamburt enough of this. Come on, now. You can't go back and change anything, so you might as well learn to except it.   
She looks at her watch.   
Eve: I think, I'll go see if Ed has any missions for me.   
Eve gets up and heads out. 

Ed sits in his office working away when there is a knock.   
Ed: Come in.   
Eve comes in smiling.   
Eve: Hi Ed.   
Ed smiles   
Ed: Hi Eve, please have a seat. So what bring you by, today?   
Eve: Well, I was wondering if you had a mission for me yet.   
Ed shakes his head no.   
Ed: No, afraid not yet. The higher ups are insisting you wait around up here for a while.   
Eve: But why? I mean, even Casey has gotten to start working as an angel. Don't I qualify?   
Ed: Oh, yes. Yes, you do. And you will. But right now the higher ups seem to think you should just stick close to here.   
Eve: Do you have any idea why?   
Ed sighs   
Ed: Well my hunch is something big is going to happen, and they want you front and center to help with it.   
Eve: Really? How big? What makes you think that?   
Ed: I don't know that I'm right, or even how big this may or may not be. But I do know in the past, when an angel is kept close and not given any missions, and is as qualified as you... Well, it's usually because they want that angel to be ready.   
Eve: Wow. I guess I should go rest up then.   
Ed: Couldn't hurt.   
Eve: Okay, well I'll talk to you later then. Bye.   
Ed nods.   
Ed: Bye.   
Eve leaves. Ed sighs and looks back at his TV and watches Rafe.   
Ed: I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something is about to happen with you kid. I just don't know what.   
Ed shakes his head and turns his attention back to his work.   
Livvie and Jack have been knocking at Alison's door for a while.   
Livvie: I guess she's not home. But where is she then?   
Jack sighs   
Jack: Probably the barn.   
Livvie sighs   
Jack: Hey come on Livvie. I thought we agreed, no more of this attitude of yours.   
Livvie moans   
Livvie: Jack, look, I'm sorry but as her friend I'm allowed to think she's not handling things right.   
Jack: What's that supposed to mean?   
Livvie: Rafe is never coming back Jack, never. Alison needs to realize that, except it, and move on. And sitting around that barn all night is not going to help her move on. It's full of memories Jack how is that supposed to help her.   
Jack looks at her firmly.   
Jack: By giving her a place to say good-bye Livvie. Look, I don't know how it works for you okay. But most people can't turn their hearts on and off at will. They, they have to have away to find closure. And that's what that barn is. It's like when Ian goes to Eve's grave. He's not thinking she's coming back, he's finding away to say good-bye. And further more just cause you move on, it doesn't mean you stop loving the person, or remembering them. The memories and the love that never dies. You know Livvie, you really do have a lot to learn about love.   
Livvie: Well, since I'm such a terrible person I'll just head home and you can go support Alison okay.   
Jack: Damn it, Livvie! Give it a rest! Stop acting like some freaking victim here! You are acting like such a bitch lately! I, I don't even know you anymore.   
Livvie: Well, well then maybe I should just move back in with my Dad.   
Jack: Considering what a spoiled little girl you are that's probably best.   
Livvie slaps Jack and storms off into the night. Jack sighs watching her go.   
Jack: Sorry to burst your bubble Rafe, but some couples just aren't meant to be.   
Jack shakes his head. Then finding the spare key goes on inside. He puts the shells and the cake in the fridge and leaves a note for Alison on the kitchen table. Then he quietly leaves.   
Alison stands outside Lucy and Kevin's door. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her face is stained with tears, and she has huge bags under her eyes from not sleeping. Lucy finely comes to the door.   
Alison: Hi Lucy.   
Lucy: Hi. Wow I didn't expect to see you tonight.   
Alison: I hope it's not to late, and I'm sorry about coming by un announced but...   
Lucy takes in Alison's appearance.   
Lucy: What? Oh, no. No, please come on in.   
Lucy ushers Alison in.   
Lucy: You are always welcome here, Alison. Now, just come over here and sit down on the couch. Can I get you anything?   
Alison shakes her head and rubs her face.   
Alison: No. No, thank you.   
Lucy sits down beside her.   
Lucy: Okay. So what can I do for you?   
Alison takes a deep breath.   
Alison: It's about Rafe.   
Lucy: You know I've been thinking about him a lot lately. Something just doesn't seem right. I mean, he loved you so much. It makes no sense the way he just up and left.   
Alison: That, that's, why I'm here. I mean, I want to tell you what really happened. It is probably selfish of me. But, but I think you have a right to know, and I can't handle this alone.   
Alison bursts into tears. Lucy wraps her arms around her and hugs her.   
Lucy: It's okay. Hey, it will be okay. Look, what ever this is you don't have to handle it alone.   
Lucy sits back and takes Alison's hands in hers.   
Lucy: Now, just take a deep breath and tell me what's going on.   
Alison takes a deep breath and looks at Lucy intensely.   
Alison: Rafe is dead. 

Rafe is still looking through the book of family history trying to lose himself in it.   
Rafe: Boy it's amazing how many slayers there were to begin with.   
Rafe sighs   
Rafe: I'm the only one who didn't succeed in slaying one.   
He shakes his head.   
Rafe: I sure was a disappointment to my family I guess. To let one slay me before I ever had a chance. You know I still don't get it. Slayers are supposed to have all this extra power, and strength. And it's all supposed to come out when they are faced with a vampire. But, but when I met up with Caleb nothing happened. I felt no surge of strength or sudden power. There was no magic or sense of support around me. It, it was like I wasn't a slayer at all.   
Rafe shakes his head and sighs   
Rafe: Might as well not been. Oh well, lets keep going here.   
Rafe flips another page.   
Rafe: Hey this is my mothers family.   
Rafe starts following the history of his mother, when he suddenly comes to something that makes him stop in his tracks.   
Rafe: What the heck is this? Wait. Wait a second this makes no sense. According to this my parents never had any children. But, but I was born. What does this mean?   
Rafe looks closer and suddenly all the color drains from his face as his eyes go wide with amazement.   
Rafe: Oh My God.   
Just then Casey walks up.   
Casey: Hey Rafe.   
Rafe doesn't respond. Casey sees the stunned look on Rafe's face and moves her hand in front of his eyes trying to get his attention.   
Casey: Heaven to Rafe, come in Rafe.   
Rafe looks up at Casey with a completely stunned look on his face.   
Rafe: He's my father. 


End file.
